Beyond the Shifting sands
by Ronin Wendigo
Summary: A short backstory to the silent figure of ObiWan Kenobi...


**Chapter 1 **

**The Ends to start...**

In agony and pain, his hand held steady. His mind holding true to his mission. As the ship rattled and the numerous instruments wailed and beeped. Like a thousand droids, all drum up in a wild frenzy. He never wavered and held on. After which the immanent crash and all became still and quiet for a sec. before the big explosion. In addition, all was done...  
And then in a bilk of an eye all that was his was now lost to the stars. And with his final moment of his life knowing death had finally come. He found the one thing he had not known in life. Peace and honor...and with his final breath. He but uttered a single phase learned long ago.

"For Duty, Land and Honor i stand tall in front of my fore bearer...forgive  
me old friend."

**Some years earlier... ****  
**(Somewhere in the planes just outside the capital of the Planet Melinda/Daan) 

A lone-cloaked figure is seen walking up into an open field. Where one solitary red Jedi Star fighter is seen parked. As the figure neared the ship, a R2 unit suddenly came into view. Stopping just a few feet away from the figure, it lets out a sting of loud bleeps. That by then the figure stops and lifting one hand it lowers the hood of the cloak. Revealing the still youthful yet weary face of Jedi Master Bant. Who by then feeling a bit exhausted and weary. Was not up to answering the droids many questions now. As she was press for time and troubled she spoke.

"Not now R2-D5... i need you to open a secure line to the Jedi Temple." 

In which case R2-D5 then approached the ship and took a while hooking up to its system. Which Master Bant then glancing back behind her and reaching out with her right hand using Force. Made a quick sweep of the surrounding area just to make sure they were truly alone. Which was difficult considering the many varied life forms around .She then gave it up and turning towards R2-D5 impatiently replies.

"Come on ...hurry up."

In which case R2-D5 just about done that very moment turns and as the on board, com disk rose bleeps that he was ready.  
Back in the Jedi Temple... As the light of the setting sun slowly faded in the distance. And in the Meditation room a lone figure is seen seated inside. Eyes close and breathing slowed down to almost none existence. So silent and serene was it that when the crackle of the Hol-vid coming to life. Only did the individual stir and with a wave of one hand did the holo-Vid fully came to life. And there in the middle of the room. Appeared the lone figure of Master Bant her gaze worried and yet with a air of calm. She then composes her self and spoke the holo vid flickered and waned.

"I am sorry Master Yoda to have disturbed you ...but i have very urgent matters to disc use with you. And you alone...I am sorry to inform you that the reports are true...there is not much time but..."

She then stirs and taking out her Lightsaber in one hand. She then quickly moves to a defensive position with her gaze turning to one side out of view. She then continues to speak in between swinging her Lightsaber. Followed by what appeared as blaster fire from out of view.

"...Their here. I have to leave but rest assured i have the evidence and is sending it with this transmission. Pls. Hurry and... i trust that you not let Obi-Wan know of this mission..."

Then a final barrage of blaster fire as Master Bant then moves out of view. Then latter the transmission goes down and the figures of Master Yoda stood and with one wave of his hand close the Hol-vid. Just as Master Windu entered the room. He then has his hover seat approach him and he sat on it. While Master Windu approached and stood beside him and spoke.

"So what of the report Master Yoda?"

In which case, Master Yoda faces him with a slightly disturbed and sad look spoke.

"True, the report seems (sigh) ... danger has Master Bant encountered to report this ... and alive is she i feel. Yet a dilemma the council has if we send rescue as only Master Kenobi is only now able to go ...ask us she has to keep him out of this."

But never the less this was not to be. Just as Master Yoda had barely finished his sentence then newly appointed General Kenobi Enters. A worried look on his face he respectfully bows. Then turns to both of them saying.

"I am sorry to have to disturb you Masters but..."

**A few moments earlier...**

After having just returned from another mission, a battle against the separatist. Master Kenobi having not slept much nor rested for quite sometime. Then entered the Jedi Temple and headed strait to his quarters alone. For it seems his newly knighted Padawan Anakin. Given his youth, had seem not to tire from their mission. Had ask for a short leave from him seem wanting to yet again. To work on some modification on his Jedi Star fighter. Which given his understanding of him he seem not to mind.

By then it, seem along the way just as he exited the lift to his quarters. He is met by one of the other Jedi who then. As he came closer to him, Obi-Wan came to recognize as one of the few Padawan. Whom, with the tragedy and loss the Order had endured during the initial days of the Clone Wars. Was chosen from the few to be accelerated and knighted. Too soon by some of the Council members opinion but then some came to argue. That with the urgency and threat that loom for all it was a compromise that was need to be done. But none the less, seeing the newly Knighted Jedi. Brought to mind old memories from the past, one that seem connect to himself. Stopping beside him went about relaying the usual message. Stating, usual greetings and message from the Republic Senate committee. About setting up a meet with him to discus his findings and latest input on the issue about the Separatist issues. This, at the time was the farthest thing from his mind. Although he could discount the urgency of the matter his mind was all but distracted.

With the lack of sleep and weariness within him that the long unending mission. Had wrought him aside from the fact his mind could not find peace. For most of his wakening hours and what little time for rest or mediation he had. Was all but consumed by these dark dreams. These hazy visions as they were that all soon faded when he awoke. Leaving only the traces of the dreaded feeling within him devoid of the images that accompany them.

To which time, knowing he could perhaps not hear the end of this nor have a moments rest. Until he attended to these as they were now part of his duty. His new calling for him as was it for most of the Jedi. That when once their calling was that of guardians and passive negotiators for peace. Was all but replaced, by the call to arms and the call to stand in as defenders of the Republic.

And so with a respectfull bow he then inform the Jedi that he would oblige. And soon found himself heading to the senate halls. Making his way towards the Senate War Room as it was now call . Where in for sometime he came to report all that he had done, seen or gathered from the field. Regarding issues and information regarding. The mired of question and planning that they had going inside amongst those present there. By then it seem soon he entered and was address by one of the Republic senate committee members. That along side a few handful of Jedi and troop Commander present at the meet. Came inside did the meeting began and soon as time drag on. Soon, weary from his journey and the strain of the long battles had not been lost to him. Soon he began to strain to keep awake or ever look interest. With all the figures, droids talk and troop and yet being the diligent Jedi he was. Obi-Wan kept his composure and endured the long and arduous meeting. Till time came and the committee convened for a break. Thanking all present for their diligence, patience and commitment to the on going crisis.

As soon some time later as Obi-Wan took his leave heading for the temple.

Once back inside the Jedi Temple halls…

In his room, he then took off his utility belt, saber and drop his bag on the desk. Planning to head for the fresher and clean up he instead found himself .Walking over to lay down on the bed and just as he doze off to sleep. And in his sleep he drifted into dream. He dreams of a wide grassy field, in the distance he saw Bant seem comforting another cloak figure under the shade of a tree. Moreover, not far from them was a dark cloak figure. He is filled with dread as the figure turns revealing a red Lightsaber in hand and posed to strike Bant. He then tries to runs to their defense. However, alas he could not feel himself seem weight down by some unknown force. Reaching them only to see it was too late for it seems the figure with the red saber had already struck them down in one blow.

"Noooo, not again…."

Moreover, in tears he, fall to his knees then glancing around he sees the place darken. As he then suddenly awake and stood up from his bed, breathing and perspiring heavily. He then hears the door chime sound and soon after a small durasteel note slid under his door. He then stands up and grabbing his Lightsaber and belt hurriedly walks over. Pick up the note he read it and soon after crumple it in his hand. He then storm out of the room and into the lifts heading to one of the upper floors.

Where all knew, the room of the hundred fountains was…the one room he uses to frequent. Yet with an unexpected turn of events in his youth became the one place he avoided.

**Chapter 2**


End file.
